


Use Me

by Husbando Material (swansongbird)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Mating Press, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Super Light S&M Dynamics, post-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/Husbando%20Material
Summary: A collection of oneshots centered around slutty Dimileth sex."A Night to Remember" - Dimileth - Aphrodisiacs, deep throating, snowballing, dubious consent."The House We Share" - Dimileth - Overstimulation, dry orgasm.





	1. A Night to Remember Part I

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Hey there, this fic is now just a collection of oneshots for Dimileth to have gross sex. Deep down I just want these boys to be happy and have a lot of sex, like all good love stories should. Okay I'll admit it, a lot of really great ones are sad af.  
But regarding what this series is about, these oneshots will be loosely connected unless stated otherwise. The title of each chapter should clue you in on if they are direct continuations. Sometimes I'll include another person for a threesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dimitri stops by the Professor's quarters, much to his surprise the man is totally out of it. Immediately Dimitri wants to help him in any way he can, but instead Byleth begs Dimitri to fuck him.

The night air was unusually cold in the monastery. Dimitri found himself in front of Byleth’s private chambers, concerned for the man’s wellbeing.

_ Knock. Knock. Knock _

“Professor?” Dimitri called from the other side of the door. His voice carried a bit of hesitation with it, “I just came to see if you were doing alright. You called me out for tea earlier, remember?”

He paused, waiting for a response. Dimitri tapped his foot anxiously as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. Every weekend he and the professor would have tea together in the gardens. While tea tasted good, it was usually something he really had any interest in. Though after a while their meetings became so routine he found himself looking forward to it.

When he was with the professor he it felt like the whole world stopped turning; it was just the two of them. He knew his interest in Byleth was wrong; the man was merely a mentor and friend, now he was about to become the archbishop. Plus, Dimitri wasn’t the only person Byleth had tea with but he couldn’t help it. He felt special when he was with Byleth.

Dimitri was about to knock again when suddenly he heard the rustling of sheets. His whole body froze up at the sound. He could hear breathing on the other side of the thin mahogany, there was no doubt Byleth was in there. If the professor was too tired to have tea he should have spoke up. Or maybe he was sick?

“Professor,” Dimitri softly put his hand to the door, “It’s unlike you to miss our meetings, is everythin-”

Unexpectedly, the door gave in and opened itself to him.

He quickly pulled back from the entryway at the sudden movement, as the door slowly creaked open Dimitri held his breath and peeked inside the lowly lit room. It felt like he was committing a crime, but this was for the safety of someone he cared about so it warranted this kind of behavior.

Much to his surprise he saw a half-dressed Byleth on the floor half of him clinging to the bed. Byleth’s head was resting on the foot of the bed and his arms were draped over the mattress. It looked like he had attempted to get into the bed but never made it. Under different circumstances the blonde would’ve ogled at the sight of his beloved teacher only in his undergarments, but now wasn’t the time. 

Dimitri shoved open the door and moved to help him up, but before he could Byleth’s eyelashes began to flutter open. He turned to the blonde and gave him a weak yet purehearted smile. He was covered in sweat and his face was flushed red, it almost looked like he had the flu or something.

“Oh, Dimitri is, is,” he struggled to ask through his giggling, almost in hysterics. “Is it time for tea already? I’m sorry I...”

Byleth was beginning to trail off. His head dipped low before trying to meet his gaze once more. He was definitely not normal. 

“Uh, Professor, let me help you up,”

Dimitri hastily scooped him up off the hardwood floor. He could feel the heat of Byleth’s skin through his gloves, the perspiration making the leather stick to his skin. He didn’t expect him to be as lightweight as he was, but everything else about this situation was unexpected so it was the least of his worries. As he placed Byleth onto the bed, he looked around the room to try and spot something for the professor to drink. He must’ve been exhausted, there was no telling how long he’d been on the ground like that.

“Are you drunk?” Dimitri let out a sigh in frustration and put a hand to Byleth’s forehead, “let me find you something to drink, you’re burning up.” He tried to speak calmly, but not knowing what was wrong with the other man was alarming to say the least.

The whole room was tidy, which starkly contrasted the floor that was littered with different pieces of what the professor’s full ensemble would be. He was a mess right now, it felt wrong to see someone he admired like this. 

“Professor, I’m going to get Manuela.” Dimitri said, quickly turning to the door. “Stay he-” 

“No!” Byleth yelled, grabbing Dimitri’s hand to stop him, “please, stay with me.”

Dimitri was petrified. Seeing the man he yearned for acting so needy made his heart skip a beat. He never knew the professor could make such expressions. Being sick was one thing, but right now Byleth looked like he wanted him and only him there. The professor gazed up at the blonde with his half-lidded eyes.

Dimitri couldn’t help but admire how beautiful the man looked, even like this. Dimitri choked back a yelp when he noticed that the professor was hard right now. It was painfully obvious even though his undergarments. And to have him call out like that… Dimitri didn’t know how to react.

“D-don’t leave me like this...”

The plea sent shivers straight to his crotch; Dimitri knew what the professor meant by that.

“P-professor, I, I can’t. Not when you’re like this.”

Byleth pulled his hand away and sat upright, bringing his knees to his chest. He looked away and frowned. He was pouting like a child.

“Fine!” 

The sudden change in attitude nearly gave him whiplash. This felt ridiculous, Dimitri felt stupid arguing with someone who was so out of it right now. He felt like he was a babysitter right now, except the child was his hot and clearly drugged up teacher.

“Wha- Professor!” Dimitri went to place a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, before having it shrugged off.

“No! You hate me.”

“What, no. Professor, please stop sulking,” he paused. His face turned a deep shade of red, “you, you know I’ve always loved you,” he admitted quietly, trying to hide the embarrassment eating away at him. 

Dimitri scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet, he felt really hot now. It’s not like he was expecting a response to it. He knew it was pointless to tell him this right now, but he wasn’t sure how to get him to stop whining. 

“Really?”

“Of, of course!” Dimitri was genuinely surprised that got through to him, he extended a hand out to the mint-haired man.

Byleth took his hand and smiled up at him.

Dimtiri felt like he was on top of the world. Byleth looked so cute, he was thankful that this went over so well. Maybe after this he could properly confess to the man.

“I’ll meet you halfway, Professor. Let’s go see Manu-”

Suddenly, before he could finish, Byleth yanked his arm and pulled him to the bed. Dimitri managed to just barely pull back but the position they were in was still _ compromising _to say the least. Dimitri had one arm on the headboard and the other next to Byleth’s face. Meanwhile, Byleth had his legs locked around Dimitri’s waist and his arms wrapped around his neck. Byleth smiled up at Dimitri. The blonde was trapped and knew he couldn’t move without falling down onto the other man.

“C’mon Dimitri,” Byleth whispered into his ear, “or should I beg Sylvain to fuck me instead?”

The filthy words burned hot in his eardrums. Being caught like this was vexing. One part of him wanted to be proper, but another part was still a man filled with desire. Dimitri let out a grunt, the idea of Byleth leaving to go see someone else to satisfy him lit a fire inside the blonde. “Fine! Just don’t regret this!” he barked back before biting down on Byleth’s neck. 

“Ah!” Byleth let out a pleased moan, the sharp pain against his sensitive flesh felt like heaven. 

Byleth relished in the raw emotion they were sharing. Right now this wasn’t the archbishop and the king, they were just two animals together. Byleth whined as Dimitri licked and bit at more of his skin. He could feel Dimtiri’s growing hardness against his ass through the fabric of their clothes. 

Dimitri quickly pulled away and started to remove his armor. He watched as Dimitri strugged out of everything, the blonde was very obviously attempting to seem cool and tough. It was cute how hard he was trying. After fumbling with his belts and buckles for a bit Dimitri finally got out of everything and moved back to attend to the man once more.

As much as he denied it, Byleth could tell how bad he wanted it. That wanting gaze followed him wherever they went and during whatever they did. 

“Don’t cum until I say so,” Byleth commanded. His playful smile contrasted with harsh tone he normally used during battle. “Now, let me taste you.”

He sat up on his knees and looked straight into Dimitri’s eye without a hint of hesitation. Dimitri’s body moved on its own and he laid down on the bed. That directive tone made him instinctively move, to listen, to obey. He was just like a dog and Byleth was his master.

A chill ran through Dimitri as he spread his legs wide for the other man. Dimitri savored the intimacy of exposing himself like this for the professor. It was strangely exciting to have the same man who ordered him on the battlefield tell him what to do. His body sank into the bed as he watched Byleth take his own cock out and stroke himself. 

Byleth brought his body low and dipped his head down to Dimitri’s crotch before breathing in his scent. He began to kiss at the base of Dimitri’s half-hard cock working his way to the tip, having Dimitri so ready and willing turned him on even more. The sensation of Dimitri’s cock twitching whenever he trailed his tongue up and down the length was exhilarating. Just hearing the low whines from the blonde was enough to keep Byleth painfully hard. Finally, he took the cock into his mouth and savored the bitter yet salty taste locking eyes with Dimitri. 

Dimitri couldn’t help but blush at the sight, he bit his bottom lip to try and suppress his voice. He was enjoying every second of this; the way the professor’s hazy eyes peered up at him, the way the muscles in his tongue alternated levels of force on his cock, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head.

Byleth began to swirl his tongue on the head of Dimitri’s cock. He moaned against the hardness as he felt it swell inside his mouth. Dimitri’s cock was much bigger than he’d expected, so it was hard to keep all of it inside. Byleth felt himself getting harder at the thought of being fucked senseless by something so large. He slowly began to bob his head and pump Dimitri’s cock, egging the blonde on and watching as the man struggled to keep his composure. 

Dimitri bit down hard on one knuckle this time and closed his eye. He knew he wouldn’t last if he watched, he badly needed a distraction. He could feel the heat building up inside the pit of his stomach, everything felt so good. It was hard to focus on just one thing. Byleth’s pumps were growing in speed and every time his velvet tongue brushed against the slit of his cock he felt a shiver of pleasure surge through him; he was getting so close now.

Byleth continued to work Dimitri’s cock, slowly forcing himself to take more and more of it into his mouth while fondling the man’s balls. He fought back tears while pushing the cock closer and closer to his throat as he bobbed his head. The deeper he went the more his eyes began to water as he felt the pressure of Dimitri’s hard cock brush against the muscles in his throat. It was painful and stifling, but it felt so good to lose himself like this. He felt his arms growing slack from the pain, all he could do was focus on controlling his gag reflex.

Dimitri curled his toes as he felt his professor’s tongue massage the underside of the head of his cock each time he dipped down. The tightness of Byleth’s throat felt like sheer bliss as he watched the professor force down more of his cock. Dimitri could feel himself about cum, but before he could say anything the wet heat of Byleth’s mouth left him and was replaced by a painfully hard grip.

“Ah!” Dimitri let out a cry, unlike any sound he’d produced before. He wanted to back away but the grip on his cock kept him still.

“Not yet,” Byleth purred. He wiped the dribble of cum and saliva from his chin before opening a tin from his nightstand. He put something small into his mouth before gave Dimitri a lust-filled smile through his tears.

Dimitri sat up to try and check it was, but Byleth’s other hand pushed him back onto the bed. 

“Someone gifted me this,” Byleth said with a devilish grin before giving Dimitri’s dick a playful tug. Normally Dimitri would press him for more information, but the grip on his sensitive dick shut him up.

The professor brought his head low and started with laps on the shaft again, then worked his way up to the head drawing out weak whines from the blonde. He did this all the while looking up at Dimitri, who was gripping the sheets hard. He knew Dimitri would do anything to fuck him right now. Dimitri himself looked so needy right now. Having a man with such a large build weep and moan like a maiden was more erotic than anything else he had seen before.

“P- professor! I’m, I’m going to- ah!“

Dimitri stopped and surprised himself when he yelped as he felt a different kind of hardness against the underside of his cock. It didn’t feel like his teeth and it wasn’t a loose marble. All he could do to stop himself from moaning louder was cover his mouth. But that didn’t stop Byleth who used his tongue to roll the object along the shaft . It was definitely a pill of some sort. The prickly and wet friction sent jolts through Dimitri. His breathing was getting more and more ragged; it was hard to focus on anything else but the feelings of Byleth’s hot mouth around his achingly hard cock.

“Pl- please, please,” Dimitri cried out, “please Professor, let me cum-!”

Byleth let out a soft whine in approval. The vibrations from that alone were enough to send Dimitri over the edge as he choked out a moan in satisfaction. His hands instinctively moved to hold Byleth’s head there as he released into the wetness of his mouth. He could feel Byleth’s lips tighten around his cock, as if to milk him dry. Dimitri groaned in response to the sudden tightness. Byleth’s mouth felt so good like this.

But before Dimitri could bask in the afterglow of his climax, Byleth quickly grabbed his head. The professor crawled up to Dimitri and pulled him up bringing their faces close. Dimitri couldn’t even react before Byleth kissed him hard. Under different circumstances Dimitri would’ve been over the moon about a kiss, but this kind of kiss wasn’t normal. Dimitri felt a hot liquid enter his mouth, it was bitter and salty. This was disgusting. He knew it was his own cum. He wanted to pull away but he felt weak under Byleth’s grip. He couldn’t help but moan as Byleth forced his tongue into his mouth, letting more cum inside. 

Dimitri could feel he cock getting hard again, it felt shameful to enjoy an act like this; but his body couldn’t lie to him. He felt the pill that was previously inside the professor’s mouth slide down his own throat. He didn’t care anymore, he just wanted to chase that feeling of bliss with him more and more.

The professor pulled back and broke their kiss, only a string of saliva and cum connected them. He wiped his mouth before dropping back down and straddling the blonde as he nipped at his neck. He felt Dimitri’s wet, half-hard cock brush against his hole. He knew Dimitri was spent from just having climaxed, but whatever the professor gave him made his cock still react to the attention he was receiving.

“Ha, ha, Dimi-” Byleth whispered through his gleeful laughter, “Dimitri, do you want to fuck me?”

Dimitri felt his stomach practically flip at the question. His felt just how dry his throat had become when he uttered a response before he realized it. “Y-yes, yes please.”

Byleth shifted his hips back as he felt Dimitri’s now hard cock rub against him, smiling to the man as it tickled his skin. Byleth wrapped one arm around Dimitri’s neck pulled his hair so his neck was exposed, before licking his adam’s apple. He smiled to himself when he felt the vibrations from Dimitri’s voice whenever he ran his teeth against the hard flesh.

He brought himself up toward Dimitri and gave him another open-mouthed kiss again. The blonde was so docile right now, so willing. Byleth licked Dimitri’s lips enticing him to open them and the man did so. 

But before Dimitri could really kiss him back he felt a hardness push its way inside and press against his tongue. The professor was using his finger to play with his mouth. He felt Byleth’s index finger run along his teeth as he added a second digit. He wanted to gag but the ticklish rubbing motions against the roof of his mouth was distracting him. His fingers were long and slender, the stimulation of them was so different from anything he’d felt before. He felt his eyes water as they rolled back in satisfaction, he was completely at Byleth’s mercy.

This erotic type of pain sent waves of pleasure through Dimitri as he realized just how hard he was now.

Byleth began to withdraw his now wet hand making Dimitri whine out, almost like he wanted more. Watching Dimitri act like a mutt begging for treats made Byleth’s heart twist with shame and exhilaration; it didn’t matter if what they were doing was right, it felt too good to ignore. Byleth brought his hand down to his entrance and pushed a sticky wet digit inside, letting out weak mewls as he stretched himself further. He couldn’t stop the noises coming from him as he tugged and widened the tight ring of muscle. He knew Dimitri was watching, wishing he could fuck him like this. Byleth grinned to himself, teasing Dimitri by making him watch as he fingered himself felt strangely exciting.

He let out a shiver in surprise when he felt Dimitri’s hand wrap around his sensitive cock. Dimitri began to stroke Byleth’s slick erection, the wet sounds mixing in with the professor’s moans. He stared as Byleth with his eyes clamped shut submit to the pleasure in his cock as he played with his ass. Watching the professor doing something so vulgar and intimate made his cock twitch. 

“Dimi- mmph!” Byleth bit down on his lip to control himself. “Use me...” he struggled out through his ragged breaths, “fuck me like an animal.”

Finally gaining permission, Dimitri pushed him down onto the bed so their positions were essentially reversed and now Byleth was on his back. It looked like he was the hunter and the professor was his prey. Dimitri’s entire body was over him as he stared down at the professor who was smiling back in excitement. 

Dimitri couldn’t wait any longer and positioned his cock against Byleth’s hole, licking at the underside of the man’s chin before pushing himself inside. Dimitri let out a pleased sighed as he felt the warmth of Byleth’s insides wrap around his wet cock. He could feel Byleth tighten around his dick, pulling him in. He hissed at the pleasure, savoring every second as he fit the entire length of his cock inside his professor. He could feel Byleth’s body trying to adjust to the pressure inside him as he tried to hold back his voice.

Byleth arched his back to accommodate the girth inside him as released a breathy moan to distract himself from the pain. He groaned out trying to force his body to relax. As he looked down he could’ve sworn he saw some of the flesh in his pelvis being slightly pushed up from just how big the blonde was. It hurt so much, but the trail of kisses Dimitri was leaving along his neck was a good distraction. 

Byleth swallowed down a guttural cry as Dimitri began to buck his hips upwards, bucking his hips into the man forcefully. As much as it hurt, it was so hot to see his body being abused like this. He locked his arms around Dimitri as the blonde fucked him with reckless abandon. He felt like he was seeing stars every time Dimitri’s cock rammed against his prostate. As Dimitri continued to trust, the pain inside Byleth grew numb and all that was left was the feeling of bliss whenever the blonde slammed into his ass and hit that sweet spot. 

Dimitri stared at the mess that was his professor as he continued to buck his hips. He watched as Byleth let out low whimpers whenever he rammed especially hard into him. Byleth’s hair was disheveled and his mouth was agape, it barely held his tongue back as saliva trickled down his chin. Byleth looked shameful. He looked disgusting, but Dimitri enjoyed seeing his beloved mentor come undone like this.

Dimitri used one hand to hold Byleth’s hips in place and the other to push down onto the lower part of his stomach as he continued to fuck him relentlessly. Byleth cried out in painful bliss, it hurt to have such force on him but it jammed the cock down deeper into him. He felt like he would go mad with pleasure, all he wanted to do was focus on was how good it felt to be getting fucked like this. This wasn’t like the romance novels. It wasn’t pretty. This was the kind of sex that was chasing that feeling of ecstacy. 

Dimitri effortlessly brought his knees up and he had a higher angle on Byleth as he continued to ram into him with added force. Dimitri could feel his balls tighten from how close he was. He wanted to keep Byleth in this mating press and cum inside him like the mindless beasts they were.

Byleth was panting and drooling now, his whole body shaking and twitching for more, “Dim-mitri!” he said cutting himself off with a pitched moan; he couldn’t do anything but focus on the building pressure inside him. His breath was messy and his speaking felt incoherent as saliva continued to run down his chin. All he could do was moan out to the blonde to let him know he was close as he tried to hold himself back.

Suddenly Dimitri bit down into the crook of his neck, almost hard enough to draw blood. The sting of pain was the last bit Byleth needed that sent him over the edge. He curled his toes tightly as he came hard, making a mess of himself. He let out a loud moan as the last bits of cum shot from his twitching cock.

Dimitri growled when he felt all of Byleth’s muscles contract as the man came onto his own chest. He wanted to ram into him more but after Byleth cry out like that underneath him he couldn’t stop himself from cumming. He let out a low hiss when the professor’s asshole tightened and spasmed around him begging to be filled more. Byleth whimpered out a sigh in pleasure as he felt the pressure of cum filling his ass. His hole was tightening around the cock inside him, relishing in the sensation of being stuffed like this. Dimitri groaned at the building tightness around him, they were both milking the last of their orgasms together.

Byleth let out a low whine when Dimitri finally pulled out, his body felt heavy and his eyes grew weary. He laid back onto the mattress completely spent and Dimitri followed suit slumping down onto the man. Byleth could feel the cum leaking from his ass as the blonde nuzzled him affectionately. 

“I love you too, Dimitri,” he said with his voice was low and calm.

Dimitri looked back at him in surprise, “o-oh, you heard me from before?” Dimitri hung his head low, “Gah! It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

“I would’ve known even if you hadn’t told me!” He laughed before giving the blonde a purehearted smile.

Byleth looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the thumping of his newfound lover’s heart against his still chest. They both knew they were dirty right now, but they didn’t care. The only thing that existed right now was this moment here together. They instead silently decided to wash up the next morning, both not wanting to leave the other’s embrace.

* * *

The faint sound of birds that filled the air was enough to wake Dimitri. Judging by the mixture of birds chirping and the distant sounds of metal clanking, it was probably morning. He groaned as he rubbed his eye and tried to look around but his vision hadn’t yet adjusted to the golden light that seeped through the cracks in the door. 

Dimitri looked down at the man next to him and smiled to himself. Even with his bedhead, the professor still looked like the most beautiful man in all of Fódlan. Dimitri went to place a kiss on his cheek but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. The knocking was rapid and impatient, whoever was on the other side was either an idiot or inconsiderate. 

He got up and quickly slipped some pants on before swinging the door open. 

“Hey Teach! What’d you think of the pill- ah!” The man in yellow nearly died of fright when he turned to the blonde, “Aha- I, uh, must’ve had the wrong room, ha.” Claude feigned laughter as he tried to pretend everything was alright. He quickly turned his heel to escape the blonde, “Well I’m just gonna- ow, ow, ow!”

Dimitri grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the room before slamming the door behind them. 

“Claude, you’ve some explaining to do.”


	2. The House We Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of training with Dimitri, Byleth finds himself at a bathhouse with the blonde. Now all he has to do is keep his cool, easy right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fuckin sorry I didn't work on the 2nd part of "A Night to Remember" I just had this fic trapped in my head so I had to let it out haha. I promise to finish up the first story after this!

“Yes! That was amazing Dimitri!” Byleth’s voice echoed through the training room as he jumped up in celebration. Thankfully the sun was setting so there wasn’t anyone he was disturbing with his enthusiastic outburst.

“Thank you professor,” Dimitri huffed, trying to catch his breath through his excited laughter, “I didn’t expect you to become so expressive for something like spearmanship.”

“Oh please, I just want our house to win this war!” 

Upon saying that Byleth felt a tinge of embarrassment, the words felt strange when they left his lips. This was the first time he’d called it their house. It was always “Dimitri and the Blue Lions” and he was simply their mentor. Truthfully, it was nice to feel so welcome by everyone and being so close in age; he’d forgotten he wasn’t a student. It left him feeling a bit lonely at times like these.

“I, uh, well,” Byleth stammered, “I’m here to aid Faerghus and to support all of you. Even if it’s been a few years you’ll always be my student.” 

“I’m glad,” Dimitri’s smile was warm, “I want you to know you’re special to all of us.”

Maybe it was because back then they had practiced dancing in preparation for the While Heron Cup all those years ago but it was almost as if Dimitri was waltzing as he moved toward Byleth. After secretly falling him and getting spending so much time together, the professor began to notice all the careful movements the prince made. Each step was elegant and every smile beamed.

Sensing his professor’s apprehension Dimitri took Byleth’s hand in his and continued, “you are absolutely a part of this house, please Professor, don’t forget that.”

Byleth quickly yanked his hand away and let out an awkward chuckle. “T-thank you,” he could feel his face growing hotter as he looked down at his feet and itched the back of his head. “I’m glad just to be working with you all at a time like this.” 

He didn’t dare look up, but he knew Dimitri was probably was looking at him strangely for being so reactive to his touch. Lately it was growing harder and harder to find the right words to say to Dimitri. Since when was he this lame? He was supposed to be a wartime commander, blushing like a maiden wasn’t exactly setting a good example for his students.

“Aha,” Dimitri let out a chuckle. “Well Professor, lets go get cleaned up,” He said, still wearing that same smile he always did for his teacher. 

Byleth looked up at him nearly taken aback by how coolheaded Dimitri was with him. Of course he was, there was no reason to be nervous. They were just a teacher and student both training together.

“Y-yeah!” Byleth replied, hoping he sounded at least somewhat normal.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the trek ahead as they began to make their way to the academy’s bathhouse. 

As they walked forward Byleth found himself lagging behind the taller boy occasionally. He kept having to add a bit of speed to keep up, maybe those long legs were helping him make longer strides or something. After a while Byleth gave up and followed in silence, he’d wear himself out just trying to keep pace with the blonde. He smiled to himself, at least from here he could admire the prince’s adorably tied hair courtesy of Felix. 

Dimitri.

The boy who was destined to become king. From the moment they met in that village, Byleth knew that beneath his perfect face was someone lonely and wanting. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he could feel it; it was the same way he felt at times. That kinship they had helped them connect in strange ways he hadn’t expected, but he was glad nonetheless.

It didn’t help that the connection they had soon began to fester into a one-sided love. He knew it was wrong, Dimitri was trusting and honest with him; it felt like he was taking advantage of that trust. Not only that, the soon-to-be king would need a queen. 

That’s right.

A beautiful man needs a beautiful woman by his side. Not some heartless mercenary next to him. Reality was always a cruel mistress. As much as it hurt, Byleth knew it was for the best. There was no place for someone like him beside Dimitri, he had no title, no name, and nothing to offer. Compared to the hundreds of girls begging to be swept off their feet and Byleth knew he wasn’t exactly marriage material for a king.

Before he could stew on his negative thoughts longer, Byleth suddenly felt his face collide with what felt like a bundle of cloth and rocks. Startled from the unexpected impact, he jerked back from the hard mound of cloth against him and looked up.

“Woah! My apologies professor,” that same prince he was daydreaming about was now looking back at him. “You were following so closely behind me I didn't get a chance to warn you that we had arrived!”

Byleth hastily took a step back and let out a nervous chuckle. He could feel his face turning beet red again.

Dimitri turned to give him a light pat on the shoulder and motioned for him to go forward, “Well Professor, shall we head inside?”

“Ah, um, yes. Let’s.” Byleth looked down halfway at his feet as he walked forward, hopefully appearing at least a little bit calmer than he actually was. “Sorry about that, I was just thinking about the training regimen for tomorrow.”

The words tasted like poison; he hated lying to people, especially Dimitri. Thankfully Dimitri was now following behind him so he couldn’t see the pained expression he was wearing.

“Don’t worry about it,” the blonde said with a laugh, “next time though, let’s talk together on our way there. It’s quite lonely speaking to myself.”

Byleth gave himself a mental kick in the ass. Getting lost in his own head and totally ignoring the man he was gushing over wasn’t good for his heart rate, or rather, lack thereof.

* * *

Byleth let out a relieved sigh as he removed the last of his attire. He was glad the changing rooms were somewhat private, with how tonight was going he knew he needed a bit of respite from the blonde or he’d die of embarrassment or something.

Bathing with another person was a strangely rare occurrence for Byleth. Previously, he was so busy with lesson planning and training that when he did have time to wash himself it was so late into the night that no one else was around. Now, the only person who was around was the man he had a crush on. 

He closed his eyes and repeated the same mantra he did whenever he spent extra time together with Dimitri.

_ Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. Don’t get hard. _

Easy.

Finally stripped bare and mentally prepared, Byleth tied the short towel to his waist made his way to the baths.

Explaining away a boner was impossible, let alone to a guy he had feelings for. Acting natural shouldn’t be too hard, right? He let out a low sigh and stepped inside.

The misty haze of the baths was blinding, as Byleth entered the room he took in the sickeningly sweet scent of the different soaps. It was stifling, the cloying smell of flowers and herbs was somehow more pungent than the greenhouse would ever hope to be. Even in wartime, nobles lived in excess. 

Finally noticing, Dimitri turned his head and gave Byleth a smile before beckoning him over. The towel he wore didn’t leave much to the imagination, even with it on Byleth could still make out all the taut muscles in his thighs and even the size of his-

“Professor! Come. Help me wash my back, would you?” he said before turning so his back was facing Byleth and sitting on a nearby stool.

Byleth got a jolt back into reality again and replied with an agreeing hum before walking forward; hopefully he was hiding the slight apprehension and nervousness he had. 

Goddess, that man’s perfect face just had to come with a perfect body. Byleth tensed every muscle of his and repeat the mantra in his head now that he was within arm’s length of Dimitri. He knew he needed to psych himself out, this was something most people could only dream of. As nerve racking as it was, he couldn’t help himself from wanting to touch the prince like this.

Acting normal might actually be hard now.

Washing someone was such a new concept to Byleth, but it made sense. It was hard to wash one’s full back, it was only natural to ask for assistance. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure where to begin so he settled on placing some soap onto his palms and put both hands onto Dimtiri’s shoulders. 

The soap felt like butter against Dimitri’s well toned back, the heat of the baths must’ve softened the flowery concoction. The soap began to foam as he continued to swirl his palms along the blonde’s back. Every ridge of his spine and each divot along his shoulder blades felt wonderful, the way his supple skin was contrasted by the firmness of his well-trained body felt like heaven. 

“How does this feel?” Byleth asked, knowing he needed to cool his head with conversation or things would be bad on his end.

Dimitri hummed in satisfaction. It was almost erotic, it was nearly a moan.

The blonde quickly cleared his throat and corrected himself, “it, um, it feels good.”

As he continued to run his hands over Dimitri he couldn’t help but notice how cute the redness of his ears were. Smiling to himself, Byleth took some nearby water and began to wash the suds off of Dimitri’s back to reveal the rosy flesh beneath. He knew his heart would’ve skipped a beat if it could. A ticklish feeling pricked Byleth’s fingertips the more he massaged and cleaned the boy, the stimulation of water and skin made his hands feel like they were on fire with how sensitive they were. This level of intimacy was getting dangerous. But if Dimitri asked why he was blushing he could probably convince him that the heat was making him only look that way. 

“Professor,” Dimitri’s began, “may I ask you something?” his voice now sounding resolved.

“Hm?” Byleth replied was almost surprised by the sudden shift in tone, “of course.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Byleth’s eyes opened wide and his hands froze, thank the Goddess Dimtiri’s back was to him. Having the guy you like, ask you if you liked anyone would put anyone into a chaotic spiral. He didn’t know what else to do other than the same thing he always did. He cast his eyes downward to avert the gaze that would’ve been boring holes into him. Upon looking as his feet his eyes would’ve opened wider if they could. The reason being that he was hard and he hadn’t even noticed. Shit. The mantra wasn’t working. Massaging the guy you liked maybe wasn’t the best idea after all. 

He quickly scrambled to collect himself and blurt out a jumble of words, “uh, um, no! Nope, I don’t have anyone I like!” He said before forcing out a feigned laugh as he attempted to will his erection away.

“You’re looking down at your feet again aren’t you?” Dimitri asked, it almost sounded like an accusation. 

Byleth looked up at the boy, did he have eyes in the back of his head? Was this some sort of magic?

“You always look down to your feet when you’re lying.”

Byleth didn’t know how to respond. His brain was nearly fried from trying to control his body and trying to come up with something to say that didn’t make him seem absolutely insane.

“It’s alright, we’re only human,” Dimitri’s now proud tone made this feel like an interrogation. “So you like someone, right? And you consider them more than a friend, correct?”

This was definitely an interrogation, he was being pelted with questions nonstop. Byleth could feel himself starting to sweat bullets, Dimitri wasn’t even giving him time to answer him.

“Furthermore, the person you’re interested in is a man right?” Dimitri’s voice retained that confident sound, he knew he was right and that frightened Byleth to death. “I’ve seen the way you react when Professor Manuela asks you about women.”

Byleth felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, getting found out like this was mortifying.

Dimitri continued without a moment’s pause, “I’m also certain that the person you like is m-mmph!”

Byleth didn’t know what possessed him to cover the prince’s mouth but it was all he could do to end the pain of being caught red handed like this. He felt his stomach twist and it felt like something was caught in his throat. He wanted to cry, it felt like he was failing as a mentor to Dimitri. Ruining the happiness they had together was the last thing he wanted.

“...sorry,” Byleth whispered, trying his best to stop himself from crying out in anguish. “Please, just don’t say it.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and rest his head on the blonde’s shoulder in defeat, holding back the tears of anxiety welling up inside. 

“Please Dimitri, don’t say it,” his voice tinged with regret, “please forget about it.”

Before he could wallow in his sadness any longer, he suddenly felt his weight shift as they crashed down onto the marble floor beneath them. Dimitri had used the slickness of the soap to slide backwards out of Byleth’s hands, but that same slipperiness sent them both into the floor. 

Byleth let out a grunt upon making contact with the bathhouse tiles and combined with the weight of Dimitri, he knew he was gonna have a bruise later on. With their sudden tumbling they were now in an even more precarious position; Dimitri was on top of him and they were face to face, nothing between them now.

“Ouch! Oh, uh, sorry Professor. But I have to say this: the person you like is me, right?”

Byleth knew he couldn’t escape his gaze anymore, he had to tell him. This sucked. He had to tell him that he was looking at him that way. To admit that he thought about him all the time and dreamed that they loved each other. He was a failure as an instructor. He just wanted to do a good job for everyone.

“Professor, I’m disappointed in you. How could you look at me that way. I thought we were friends.”

The words felt like knives, but he knew it's what he deserved. Byleth felt his eyes starting to burn up as he failed to fight back the tears from falling. All the words he wanted to say wouldn’t come out. 

“S-sorry...” he choked out, “I’m so sorry...” It felt like his throat was on fire, everything hurt.

“Professor, do you really think I’d ever say that to you?”

Suddenly he felt a hand wipe the tears from his face and when he opened his eyes he saw Dimitri looking back at him with a soft smile. It felt like that kind gaze could see right through him.

He didn’t know what to say, the sudden question made his stomach flip. He wanted to explain himself, but before he could he felt Dimitri’s lips against his. The heat of lips on lips took him by surprise. Once their mouths separated all he could do was stare up at Dimitri in shock. 

“Thank you for finally looking at me.”

With that, Dimitri took Byleth’s hand and kissed his fingers. 

“Sorry for being mean. I just didn’t know how to make you look my way,” his voice was much more serious. “I know I was once your student, but here with you right now I’m just a man.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I love you,” Dimitri said, his voice filled with unwavering confidence.

Those words felt foreign to him. Byleth felt his eyes growing itchy once more, like he was going to cry again. Without warning, Dimitri suddenly pulled Byleth’s hand and sat him upright so they were facing each other.

“Tell me, how do you feel towards me?” Dimitri asked, “I want to hear it from your lips only.” He had that same warm smile on his lips he always did but this time his face was colored with a blush. He couldn’t turn away now.

It took a moment for the question to parse in his head. How did he feel? Deep down he already knew it. Was it truly okay to say it though? To admit defeat and give in to his feelings for Dimitri?

“Professor, don’t look at me as a student. Look at me as a man, a man who loves you. We are more than our titles. Please...” he begged.

It hurt to see Dimitri look so disheartened again. After seeing the pain he went through with Rodrigue’s death, he couldn’t stand to see him hurting again. Being the one to make him feel this way made Byleth’s stomach twist in guilt.

“I, I love you!” Byleth finally admitted through his sobs, eyes closed. “I love you so much, Dimitri,” his crying made it hard to speak clearly.

It was strange to say it so frankly, almost like a curse word. As he cried, he felt Dimitri’s arms wrap around him to pull him into a warm embrace. 

A wave of relief washed over Byleth as they held one another. The moment they shared felt like the whole world would fade away only leaving them to each other. Finally letting out his feelings and having it be reciprocated was a comfort he never knew he needed. There was no need for words right now, he knew they just needed to stay like this.

* * *

Byleth moaned out in bliss as he bit down on one knuckle while his other hand stroked the prince’s wet hair. He was trying his best to hold the volume of his voice back. He was caught in a moment he didn’t dare ever dream of with Dimitri. He was currently sitting on a stool with one leg draped over the blonde, whose face was buried in his groin giving him the hottest blowjob of his life. 

Dimitri was looking back at Byleth as he sucked his cock shamelessly. The maintained eye contact was exhilarating yet anxiety-inducing, like Dimitri himself was getting off on watching Byleth’s expressions. He watched as Dimitri licked and sucked at his balls before dragging his tongue agonizingly slowly up the professor’s cock before taking him into his mouth. The hot wetness of Dimitri’s mouth felt amazing. Before Byleth could lose himself in the sensations he felt one of Dimitri’s hands snake around to hold him down while the other went to feel his ass up. It almost ticked as the warm touches slowly began to prod his entrance. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt at all, Dimitri was unexpectedly gentle with each careful touch. 

Byleth let out a low sigh as Dimitri slipped his index finger inside. Coupled with the stimulation of Dimitri’s tongue on his cock still, Byleth felt shivers run up his spine. Dimitri began to wriggle his finger back and forth to stretch Byleth’s tight hole and draw out even more moans from him. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling in his lower half, both his cock and asshole were being toyed with; it was difficult to breathe he was moaning so much. Gradually beginning to slip another digit inside, Dimitri dug his fingers deeper and widened the tight ring of muscle. 

With both fingers inside now Dimitri began to push his fingers to their limit while forcing his professor’s hole open. He could feel Byleth’s grip on his hair tightening as he continued to explore his lover’s walls. The more Dimitri fingered him the deeper he wished he’d go, it felt like there was an itch he couldn’t scratch. Once he finally felt Dimtiri’s long fingers graze against those bundle of nerves Byleth he felt his whole body tense up as he threw his head back. The sheer stimulation felt so good he couldn’t hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that forced its way out. Realizing the sound that came out of him, Byleth felt a blush come on and covered his mouth in shame. After seeing his lover enjoy this so much, all Dimitri wanted to do was make the man feel even better and continued to ram his fingers against his prostate. 

“Dim-ah! W-wait,” Byleth struggled out through his gasps and moans, “I’ll cum if you keep-ah!

At this point Byleth was too much of a moaning mess to speak. His speaking had been reduced to ragged breaths and vocal moans. Quick to make sure they could cum together, Dimitri removed his fingers and took his mouth off the boy. Byleth let out a sigh in relief, though the sudden loss of pleasure left him wanting more.

Before Byleth could complain, Dimitri quickly moved himself closer and brushed his cock against Byleth’s wet hole. He brought his lips to the professor’s earlobe and gave it a soft nibble before speaking slowly.

“I’ve waited so long to fuck you like this.”

Byleth felt his face grow hot upon hearing those harsh words. This side of Dimitri was brand new, he never knew he could say such vulgar things. Without warning, he was picked up off the stool then set down by Dimitri onto the cold floor’s tiles, his back now on the ground. Byleth let out a grunt on impact being suddenly laid out like that, hadn’t expected the change in position to be so rough. Meanwhile, Dimitri’s hands pushed the underside of Byleth’s thighs back fully exposing his backside. He saw Dimtiri’s lips curl into a grin as he pressed his cock up against his professor’s stretched asshole.

Byleth could still feel how close he was to cumming as he laid there spread eagle, his achingly hard cock throbbing. When Dimitri finally thrust into him all Byleth could do was moan out in ecstasy. He couldn’t control himself from immediately cumming, the thickness of Dimitri’s cock was such a sudden shock of stimulation; it felt nothing like his fingers. The bonde’s cock stretched him and pushed hard against his prostate. He felt himself uncontrollably tighten around Dimitri as every muscle in his body grew tense from the pleasure. He continued to moan in bliss, he loved having Dimitri finally inside him like this while he shot ribbons of cum between their bodies.

Seeing Byleth climax onto each other’s chest didn’t stop Dimitri from continuing to ram into him vigorously. He pressed their foreheads together as he relentlessly bucked his hips into his professor, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. The tightness of his asshole and the whiny moans coming from Byleth only served to egg him on further.

Once Dimitri’s pace quickened Byleth felt his whole body growing weak from the nonstop stimulation against his prostate. It felt like his head was spinning, all he could focus on was the pure euphoria that washed over him. His mouth began to hang open and saliva trickle down his chin as Dimitri continued to abuse his hole. At this point he was being reduced to just weak moans and he could feel the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. 

“C-can I cum inside?” Dimitri groaned out through his ragged breaths, not letting up on the man beneath him.

All Byleth could do was gasp out what sounded like a “yes,” he was too engrossed in the constant pleasure of being rammed into to give a coherent response. Even though he’d just climaxed he felt like he was going to cum again with Dimitri. Byleth could feel the rhythm of Dimitri’s thrusts grow messy and inconsistant as he picked up speed, just fucking him harder to chase that feeling. Finally feeling his body convulse and spasm once more, Byleth came again, this time nothing came out of his spent cock. Overwhelmed by the unknown reactions of his own body, Byleth moaned out loudly and curled his toes as he soaked in the sensations of his dry orgasm.

Soon after, Byleth felt a hot pressure fill his ass as Dimitri let out a low moan, the large cock pulsing inside him. Byleth threw his head back and braced himself, trying to relax his backside as Dimitri kept pushing in, pumping him full of semen. It was hard to tell what was warmer - the cum inside his ass or the ragged breaths against his skin.

A sudden feeling of emptiness brought him back to reality. Dimitri pulled out, his cum slowly seeping out of Byleth’s stretched ass. Absentmindedly, the professor let out a hum in satisfaction, the only thing that mattered was the afterglow of their climax.

“Byleth,” the soft voice filled his ears, “I love you.”

* * *

The frigid air of Faerghus’s weather felt wonderfully cool against Byleth’s skin as he shifted his body deeper into the satin sheets he was laying on. 

He’d almost forgotten that his was their room in the Holy Kingdom.

While he was busy enjoying himself he suddenly felt the tickle of a feather sway back and forth along the apple of his cheek. His eyes fluttered open out of his tired daze as the gentle caress of what turned out to be a hand continued to brush along his face. He quietly appreciated the calloused digits stroking him as his eyes began to focus and Dimitri’s warm smile started to fill his sight.

“Good morning, Love. I take it you’re still not used to our new home,” Dimitri cooed, “did you dream about anything good?”

“Mmm,” Byleth hummed through his grogginess, “I was just remembering when we first started dating.”

“Oh? That was six years ago.”

“I’d forgotten what a casanova you were around me.”

“No, no. I really was not.” The blonde let out a tiny laugh, “if I remember correctly, you never looked up to ever see how nervous I was around you.” He gazed down again with a smile, “ even as my husband now you still give me butterflies.”

Before they could joke further, Dimitri picked him up. One arm under his knees and the other holding his back upright and he began to make his way out the door. He looked down at his husband and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

“Come now, I don’t intend to spend this anniversary alone.”

Though the man he once called “teacher” didn’t recall it, Dimitri always remembered that day six years ago. The last day he called Byleth by that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey tho, this wasn't that slutty haha I originally wrote it more like that but it kinda felt weird? Idk it didn't match the tone I had set up so I decided to cut it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end! I hope you enjoyed it. Originally this was kinda gonna stay like a one off fic but I finally decided to clear make it a collection of Dimileth. I am a slow writer so forgive me on the update speed!


End file.
